


Упокой мою душу

by InkySan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cemetery, Drama, England (Country), Family, Gay Male Character, Gen, Islands, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkySan/pseuds/InkySan
Summary: — Хезер Хейн? Ох, — пожалуй, в Каслтауне многие так говорили.
Relationships: Eddie Hayne/Iten Davis, Heather Hayne & Eddie Hayne





	1. «Умиротворяющий покой»

**Author's Note:**

> Работа от 18 июля 2020 года.

— Всё в порядке.

Голос молодого человека звучал успокаивающе. Вороны, сидящие на почти голых деревьях, словно наблюдали за происходящим, изредка перекликаясь между собой. На сырой от дождя земле тело ещё несколько секунд хаотично извивалось, громко хрипя, а затем прекратило двигаться и окончательно замерло.

— Видишь? Всё в порядке, — человек поднялся с корточек и посмотрел вниз. — Надеюсь, больше ты так делать не будешь.

Он обернулся назад. Одна из ворон громко каркнула и взмыла в воздух, остальные последовали её примеру.

***

В Каслтауне сегодня, как и на всём острове Мэн, выдался замечательный, солнечный и даже тёплый день, несмотря на октябрь. Видимо, это последний, поздний подарок лета. По городу мчался почтальон на велосипеде: совсем ещё юнец, как всегда бодрый и с улыбкой на лице. Он быстро объезжал все дома, закидывая в каждый почтовый ящик то конверты, то газеты, то какие-то открытки — всё, что было прислано адресатам.

«Так, теперь последняя улица», — радостно мелькнуло в мыслях.

Запрыгнув на велосипед, Фабиан — так его звали — принялся активно крутить педали. На сегодня у него возникли грандиозные планы, потому необходимо было как можно скорее покончить с работой. Ветер приятно обдувал лицо и закидывал волосы назад, солнечные лучи отражались от окон, ласково трогали аккуратные, словно кукольные домики и здания, машины и деревья. Жители, в большинстве своём, высыпали на улицы, несмотря на раннее утро: кто-то хотел половить неожиданное тепло, кто-то спешил на работу, а кто-то, наоборот, с неё, в надежде отоспаться.

По дороге Фабиан нередко с кем-то здоровался или даже останавливался поболтать, но тут же вспоминал о своих планах и спешно ехал дальше. Вот и окраина города, расположенная в живописной, уютной природной зоне. Несмотря на относительную близость с центром, здесь всё равно была какая-то другая, своя атмосфера. На этой улице располагалось не так много домов, поэтому Фабиан принялся как можно быстрее подъезжать к каждому из них. Когда в сумке остались лишь газета с конвертом, он поднёс последний к лицу и прочитал, кому именно его нужно доставить. Всё замечательное настроение ощутимо притупилось.

«Хезер Хейн, ох».

Пожалуй, в Каслтауне многие так говорили. Фабиан переехал сюда из Дугласа недавно, но уже успел наслушаться от друзей кучу баек про этого человека: странный, мрачный и нелюдимый тип, с которым в детстве произошла некая необъяснимая ситуация, из-за чего собственные родители и отослали его жить на остров, к дяде, лишь бы он не был рядом с ними. Здесь он чем-то особым не выделялся среди других детей, но поговаривали, что всякие «ненормальности» с ним происходили. Какие именно — люди никогда не уточняли, но абсолютно уверенно заявляли, что они были. Кто-то болтнул про нечто, связанное с трупами, фраза стала обрастать немыслимыми подробностями и дошла уже до теорий о некрофилии и любви ко всему гнилому, таким образом, народ нашёл ответ, почему Хезер выбрал работу сторожем на кладбище. Чёрт знает, правда ли всё это, но Фабиан не мог не впитать эти страшилки, поэтому сейчас с лёгкой опаской поехал вниз по дорожке, к одному из крайних домов.

Ехать долго не пришлось. Он затормозил и поднял голову, замечая сперва высокий кованый забор, сквозь который виднелся зеленый газон с несколькими клумбами, а возвышался над этим всем белый, приятный на вид домик в два этажа с чёрной крышей. Вполне всё типично и обычно. Как-то не очень тянет на обитель зла некрофила. Впрочем, внешний облик ещё ни о чём не говорит, да и живёт здесь он не один.

— Привет, — вдруг раздался позади низковатый голос с, как показалось, ледяными нотками.

Фабиан дёрнулся и обернулся, понимая, что его застали за совсем уж дерзким разглядыванием чужой собственности. Перед ним стоял высокий молодой человек с коричневыми волосами, заплетёнными в толстую косу, из которой торчали волосинки, портя весь аккуратный вид причёски. Незнакомец был одет в лёгкую серую куртку нараспашку, а за спиной у него висел чёрный рюкзак.

— Это мне? — он кивнул на письмо в руках почтальона. — Это ты тот новенький, да?

— А, — Фабиан аж не сразу нашёлся, что сказать. — Вы что — Хезер Хейн?

— Угу, — казалось, он был удивлён не меньше. Внимательный и строгий взгляд жёлтых глаз буквально впился в Фабиана. — Что-то не так?

Тот, наконец, отвис и виновато улыбнулся, почесал затылок и сообразил отдать конверт с газетой их законному владельцу:

— Нет-нет, простите, всё в порядке. Я просто не ожидал вас встретить, вы вроде как на работе в это время, по слухам. Ой, то есть...

— Дядя забыл дома одну вещь, попросил принести, поэтому я и вернулся, — то ли случайно, то ли намеренно перебили его. — На кладбище всё равно спокойно, пять минут отсутствия ничего не изменят.

Какая уверенность, надо же. Пока Хезер читал надписи на конверте, Фабиан мельком осмотрел его подробнее. Ну, что-то он вообще не тянет на всё, что о нём болтают. Обычный горожанин, каких тысячи тысяч по всему миру. Выслушав сотню невероятных историй, Фабиан представлял себе Хезера как взрослого, мега-мрачного мужика с бешеными глазами и повадками маньячины, в лохмотьях и, возможно, пропитого, с трупом через плечо. Поэтому, когда в реальности это оказался совсем не тот человек, в мозгах Фабиана возник маленький диссонанс, который и привёл к «подвисанию».

— Вот оно как. Ну, ладно, мне пора, удачи вам, — почтальон взобрался на своего стального «коня» и помахал рукой, после чего умчался куда-то дальше.

Хезер молча помахал ему в ответ, проводил взглядом и достал ключи от дома, после чего зашёл на территорию двора.

«Надеюсь, хотя бы сегодня будет без происшествий».

***

Путь до кладбища всегда был одним из самых приятных моментов в его жизни. Хезер шёл по краю дороги, сунув руки в карманы чёрных брюк и рассматривая прекрасные мэнские пейзажи, каких, пожалуй, нигде больше не найти. Ему нравился этот остров своей самобытностью, тайнами, обычаями и даже этим глупым страхом перед словом «крыса». Он плотно прирос к Мэну и уже совершенно не хотел никуда уезжать. Плевать, что там говорят некоторые жители города. Плевать, что иногда это сильно мешает или злит. Плевать.

Хотя, была и ещё одна причина, по которой он просто не мог уехать. Причина, ставшая его наградой и наказанием.

Мимо на большой скорости пронеслась машина. Хезер мельком глянул на неё, подумав, что сейчас вроде бы «Isle of Man TT» не проводится. Но да ладно, не его это проблемы. От дороги в лес уходила каменная тропинка, над ней висел большой коричневый указатель с золотыми буквами, складывающимися в: «Кладбище города Каслтаун». Хезер свернул под тёмные ветви с редкими выцветшими листьями и, сопровождаемый криком диких птиц, немного замедлил шаг, искренне наслаждаясь атмосферой вокруг. Такое ему нравилось гораздо больше, чем компания друзей или шумные ночные клубы. Приятное умиротворение.

Под ногами шуршали жухлые листья, некоторые, из-за частых дождей, и вовсе разложились на неприглядные коричневые ошмётки. Сильно пахло водой и мокрой землёй. Хезер перепрыгнул небольшую лужу и направился дальше. Вскоре он вышел к аккуратным могильным плитам, окружённым практически голым, безмолвным лесом. Где-то недалеко привычно каркали вороны. Он обвёл взглядом довольно большое кладбище и зашагал к своей «будке», где и работал. В последнее время стало много любопытных туристов, наслышанных о легендах, призраках и мертвецах острова, поэтому присматривать за всем приходилось внимательнее, чем обычно.

«Если бы не эти иностранные рожи, вчера ничего бы не было», — хмуро мелькнуло в мыслях.

Хезер вздохнул и почесал затылок, после чего взошёл на порожек и шагнул внутрь сторожевого поста, которым оказалась крохотная комнатка с минимумом удобств: старый, обшарпанный стол, такой же стул, древняя лампа и несколько книг. Позади всего этого убранства, у стены, расположилось нечто вроде мини-дивана, а рядом — ещё один столик, только с телевизором, сбоку скромно примостился большой обогреватель. Тесновато, конечно, но вполне неплохо.

Хезер кинул рюкзак на диванчик, а сам устроился за столом перед окном, за счёт которого и осуществлялся надзор за могилками и прочим. В последнее время, с ростом количества туристов, возросло и количество идиотов, которым было смешно нарушать покой мертвецов и разбивать надгробия, просто шариться вокруг с чёрт знает какой целью, а иногда и вовсе устраивать подобие дискотеки. Вслед за ними сюда временами стали подтягиваться и местные дураки.

— Толпа, что сказать, — раздражённо бросил Хезер, закидывая локоть на спинку стула.

Немного подумав, он включил телевизор и оставил его болтать на заднем фоне, чтобы не было так тихо, а затем направился к обогревателю: холодно что-то, надо бы прибавить градусов. Пока он настраивал нужную температуру, откуда-то в комнату забежала крыса — ужас и кошмар всего острова — и, понюхав воздух, мигом ринулась к Хезеру. Что-то попискивая, она уселась на задние лапки рядом с ним и словно ждала, когда же на неё обратят внимание.

— А, это ты, — он мельком посмотрел на грызуна. — Нашла что-то?

Эта крыса была чем-то вроде его напарника. Всем хороша: быстрая, незаметная, ловкая. Только вот мёртвая. У зверька был потрёпанный, болезненный вид, один глаз отсутствовал — вместо него зияла неприятная дыра, а на боках, в паре мест без шерсти, кожа была покрыта слизью. Малышка когда-то утонула в баке с водой — не смогла зацепиться за слишком высокий край — и явно не ожидала, что после смерти станет чьей-то марионеткой. Да ещё и с такими необычными заданиями.

На вопрос Хезера она пискнула один раз и замерла: это у них означало отсутствие новой информации. Он вздохнул, услышав это, поднялся с корточек на ноги и прошёл обратно к столу. Как жалко. И сегодня ничего не найдено. Видимо, придётся поскучать. Или же наоборот? Может, следует благодарить Господа, что нет новостей? Кто знает. Крыса же так и сидела смирно, пялясь в одну точку и вообще прекратив делать хоть какие-то движения.

— А, точно, — Хезер повернулся к помощнице. — Ищи дальше. Не приходи, пока не найдёшь новый труп.

Она вдруг дёрнула головой, словно избавившись от столбняка, после чего шустро побежала вон из комнаты, оставляя своего хозяина наедине с самим собой. Хезер лишь проводил её взглядом и вернулся к рассматриванию кладбища. Он был некромантом. Повелителем мёртвых. Сложно сказать, когда именно это началось, но в возрасте восьми лет родители отправили его на остров Мэн, испугавшись внезапного «воскрешения» своей собаки Бетти. Бедолагу сбила машина, её закопали на заднем дворе, а Хезер привёл Бетти в дом спустя пару дней. Его родители не обладали магией, — вообще её наличие уже давно стало чем-то обыденным для мира — поэтому свято верили, что и их сын будет самым обычным человеком, а если и вдруг проявит талант к чему-то, то к какой-нибудь магии попроще.

Но некромантия выбила их из колеи целиком и полностью. Они не смогли принять подобное и предпочли просто держаться от собственного ребёнка подальше. Хезер не сразу понял, что к дяде Эдди его привезли не просто погостить, но когда мама с папой вместо того, чтобы забрать его домой, доставили сюда все его вещи, тогда ещё мальчик почувствовал нечто совершенно неладное.

— Так вышло, что теперь тебе придётся жить здесь, — присела к нему мама, натянуто улыбаясь.

— Да, мы будем навещать тебя и звонить часто, — говорил папа, старательно отводя взгляд.

Никто так и не навестил его. Ни разу. Никто никогда не звонил. Не самое замечательное воспоминание. Разные бывают родители, но Хезеру почему-то достались именно такие. Кто знает, возможно, это и к лучшему. Если бы не их страх, он бы никогда не привязался к своему дяде так сильно и не признал бы в нём единственного человека, который принимает его таким: со всеми способностями. Эдди заменил ему отца, мать, да и вообще всех самых родных людей на свете.

«Может, и ничего, что новеньких нет. Неплохо, конечно, обзавестись ещё парочкой марионеток, но, в конце концов, отсутствие мертвецов — хороший знак для всех», — подумал Хезер, зевая.

Умей кто-то слышать чужие мысли — ужаснулся бы или, в лучшем случае, не понял, но всё было куда проще. Хезер уже два года работал на кладбище, в основном из-за того, что здесь был хороший полигон для тренировки его способностей, а ещё сюда мало заходили живые люди. Неудивительно для городка в три с небольшим тысячи душ. Не особо общительному и закрытому почти ото всех Хезеру это было только на руку как в моральном, так и в практическом смысле. Свою крысу он использовал для поиска трупов по всей территории Каслтауна и около неё и, когда находил, то выяснял, ищет ли кто-нибудь вообще этого несчастного. При условии, что мертвеца всё ещё реально опознать. Он рылся в доступных архивах города, читал газеты и слушал жителей, частенько обсуждающих местные новости или сплетни. Если покойника удавалось узнать и найти родных и близких, то Хезер оставлял его в покое, но если же труп оказывался не в розыске, он забирал его и добавлял к своей мёртвой армии.

Иногда Хезер задумывался над тем, зачем вообще занимается подобным, но так и не мог найти какое-то одно объяснение. Он не собирался нападать на город, не хотел причинять боль обидчикам или сплетникам, распускающим о нём грязные слухи, и уж тем более не испытывал симпатии или удовольствия при общении с гниющей плотью или голыми костями. Нет. Скорее, его увлекал сам факт такой необычной и сильной магии, которую, при желании, можно было направить в совершенно разные русла. На данном этапе ему хватало того, что он уже подчинил себе всё местное кладбище и, если что, готов был дать отпор нападению на город или ещё какому бедствию. В самом крайнем случае, конечно же, ибо свои способности он всю жизнь скрывал от греха подальше: и так их с дядей иногда обходят за километр особо впечатлительные.

Шурх.

Хезер перевёл взгляд в сторону, услышав какой-то шум. Кто там? Беснующиеся подростки, которые понятия не имеют, куда девать свою энергию? Да вроде рано для них, ещё ведь день. Вчерашний буйный труп решил погулять? Без приказа своего хозяина он не мог и шагу сделать, так что исключено. Он притих, внимательно вглядываясь в чёрные кусты, но более не слышал ничего подозрительного, только свист ветра. Видимо, показалось. Выдохнув, Хезер откинулся на спинку стула:

«И всё-таки жаль, что я сегодня не в ночную: проще было бы общаться с подопечными. О, у миссис Олдридж надо будет листья убрать», — взгляд его был направлен на одну из могил.

Судя по всему, и сегодня день пройдёт мирно.


	2. «Песня близкого шторма»

Сменщик пришёл довольно быстро. Хезер передал ему пост, закинул рюкзак на плечо и, попрощавшись, направился вон с кладбища. Уже вечерело: зажглись оранжевые фонари, стало заметно прохладнее, а над головой повисли тёмные, тяжёлые тучи, грозящиеся вот-вот пролиться дождём. Успеть бы до дома дойти. Хезер прибавил шаг, сунув руки в карманы серой куртки и периодами вздрагивая, ибо одет был не совсем по погоде. С другой стороны, ему почему-то нравилось это ощущение приятного холода вокруг, когда казалось, что сам воздух становится чище и прозрачнее. Даже звуки начинают слышаться легче.

Дорога до дома дяди Эдди пролегала через центр города и уходила к окраинам. Вышагивая по серому тротуару среди уютных, знакомых зданий с жёлтыми огоньками окошек, Хезер не мог не отметить расслабляющее спокойствие Каслтауна: людей мало, машин тоже не как в мегаполисе, преступления случаются не так уж часто, да и вообще жизнь довольно размеренная, если убрать постоянные визиты туристов. Немного раздражали сплетни, источники которых сейчас о чём-то болтали около продуктового магазина напротив, но Хезер уже научился не обращать на них особого внимания. Всё равно абсолютно всех не переубедить, так что зачем из кожи вон лезть, кому-то что-то доказывая.

Пройдя ещё несколько метров вперёд, он свернул вправо и оказался на безлюдной улочке частного сектора, после чего неспешно зашагал к высокому домику с деревянным забором. Оказавшись около калитки, он дёрнул за ручку и обратил внимание, что в окнах горит свет. О, видимо, дядя уже вернулся. Ну и хорошо. Хезер прошёл по опрятному двору, после чего взобрался на порожек и открыл дверь ключом.

— Эдди, я дома, — сообщил он, уже вешая куртку на вешалку.

Пахло чем-то вкусным. Хезер стоял в маленьком коридоре, оформленном в дышащих чистотой бежево-белых тонах, на одной из стен висели какие-то картины и фотографии, под ними расположился столик с маленьким фикусом в горшке. Справа виднелась широкая арка, ведущая в светлую гостиную, а впереди — лестница на второй этаж. Слева была кухня, дверь в которую хозяева всегда держали открытой. На втором этаже скрипнула дверь, послышались приближающиеся шаги, и вскоре на лестнице появился высокий, чуть ли не двухметровый, хорошо сложенный мужчина средних лет в длинном, почти до пола, чёрном халате с бирюзовым поясом. В руках у него была чашка ещё горячего кофе, а за ухом — перо от графического планшета. Это и был Эдди Хейн. Увидев Хезера, он тепло улыбнулся и поспешил спуститься к нему.

— Привет, Хез, как прошёл день? Что было на работе? — спросил он, по-отечески приобняв племянника и похлопав по спине.

Тот легко улыбнулся и похлопал дядю по плечу в ответ, стараясь не пролить его кофе:

— Привет. Всё спокойно как в гробу. Даже на кладбище тишина. Помощник новеньких не находит уже почти полгода, — он усмехнулся и, заметив на себе изучающий взгляд, терпеливо стал ждать, пока его осмотрят.

— Значит, во всём городе пока тихо. Хорошо, если это не какое-то затишье.

Привычка с осмотром у Эдди была уже давно, ещё с тех пор, как Хезер был ребёнком и частенько приходил с синяками или царапинами. Неосознанно убедившись, что ничего такого нет, Эдди отошёл от Хезера. У него были тёмные, можно сказать, угольного цвета волосы до лопаток, которые он всегда заплетал в «гульку», но оставлял спереди пару прядей, одну из них он заводил за ухо, дабы не мешалась. Оранжевые глаза с тёмными кругами под ними, ухоженная короткая бородка и уже начинавшие появляться морщины — так он выглядел.

— Да ну, что в Каслтауне может случиться? — Хезер, нахмурившись, махнул рукой и направился вперёд, в кухню, где открыл холодильник и принялся рыскать в нём. — Как твой журнал?

Эдди подошёл к нему, отодвинул от холодильника и достал сковородку с мясом и какими-то овощами, после чего положил порцию в тарелку и отправил греться в микроволновку. Хезер со вздохом бухнулся на светлый стул за обеденным столом: он не любил такую заботу, пускай это и был жест помощи семьи после рабочего дня. Впрочем, ладно, не смертельно.

— Всё по-старому: я отправляю им страницы, они мне присылают то, что хотят на них увидеть, я это добавляю, и таким образом готова уже двадцать пятая, — Эдди поставил подогретую еду перед племянником и уселся напротив него. — Им всё нравится, а значит, я могу быть спокоен.

Старший Хейн удалённо работал графическим дизайнером. Неплохие деньги, да и нет необходимости сидеть на улице под дождём или таскать тяжёлые ящики. Сейчас ему поступил заказ на оформление страниц журнала о полезной для кожи косметике, этим он и занимался, нередко засиживаясь за экраном компьютера по чёрт знает сколько. Пожалуй, именно из-за этого под его глазами и залегли тёмные круги. Хезер знал, что, несмотря на неподвижность, это далеко не лёгкий труд, поэтому был рад сейчас услышать, что всё хорошо и, самое главное, что клиенты не начинали просить «того, не знаю чего».

— Мне завтра в ночную, кстати, — начал младший Хейн, ковыряя ложкой ужин. — Буду спать весь день.

— Хорошо, отоспись как следует. Загляну завтра днём в магазин, куплю продукты и приготовлю что-нибудь. Зайду потом в булочную, — на последней фразе Эдди внезапно сделал паузу. Практически незаметную, даже секунду не продлившуюся, но этого хватило, чтобы Хезер напрягся. — А, так, тебе там что-то взять? У них есть бесподобные сырные багеты.

Хезер отчётливо слышал мелькнувшую «тучку» в голосе дяди, которую тот явно теперь пытался спрятать где-то внутри себя. Подобное происходило уже не впервые, и младшего Хейна это начинало сильно тревожить. Эдди что-то скрывал, что-то его беспокоило, но каждый раз он сваливал всё на работу и усталость. Хезер уже научился подмечать, что это происходило в некие определённые моменты, словно Эдди говорил какие-то слова или упоминал нечто, напоминающее ему о возможном неприятном эпизоде из жизни. Сколько бы Хез ни пытался, он не мог связать ничего между собой.

— Ага. Их и возьми. Пап, — иногда он и не замечал, как называл его так. Хезер встал со стула и направился к раковине, дабы помыть посуду. — С тобой всё в порядке? — ещё одна бесполезная попытка.

Эдди, в это время над чем-то задумавшийся, резко вышел из своих мыслей, дёрнулся и повернул голову к племяннику:

— Всё в порядке, не переживай. Я просто пересидел за работой, — тем не менее, в голосе его слышалась тяжесть. Ушёл ответа, как обычно. Хезер иного и не ожидал. Немного подумав, Эдди добавил уже более тепло. — Каждый раз внутри всё переворачивается, когда ты так меня называешь.

Хезер, ставя тарелку на деревянную полку, слабо улыбнулся:

— Да, ты мне и правда как папа. И как мама, — последнее он выделил особенно, на что услышал усмешку. Закончив со всем, он расслабленно потянулся и направился к выходу из кухни. — Ладно, я пошёл спать. Если крыса будет долбиться в окна, то запусти её, лады?

— Конечно же. Только представлю, что она была под дождём.

— Ага. Под кислотным, — Хезер обернулся в дверном проёме, издав глухой смешок, а затем вдруг посерьёзнел. — Эдди, ты ведь знаешь, что можешь мне всё рассказать? Не надо молчать, если что-то беспокоит. Одни уже домолчались, — кажется, он имел в виду своих родителей.

— Хорошо. Никаких секретов.

Повисло недолгое молчание. Хезер ещё несколько секунд внимательно всматривался в дядю, а затем, вздохнув, пожелал ему спокойной ночи и удалился на второй этаж. Оставшись один, Эдди вытащил сигареты из кармана, после чего поднялся со стула и неспешно пошёл ко входной двери. Нужно подышать свежим воздухом. На улице совсем похолодало. Судя по мрачному небу, и так редкие в октябре солнечные деньки закончились. Эдди присел на бетонную ступеньку, закуривая.

«Объяснить, что у меня есть важный разговор, или подождать до того момента, как я решу проверить его способности в одном особом месте?» — тяжко, беспокойно и мучительно пронеслась в голове мысль.

Он сделал затяжку, затем выпустил кольца дыма в воздух и посмотрел вверх, на грозные, неподвижные тучи:

— Ну и что прикажешь ему сказать?

Казалось, что он обращается к кому-то ещё.

***

День хорошей погодой совсем не радовал. Привычный серый пейзаж и шум дождя за окнами многих погружал в осеннюю хандру. Хезер сидел в своей небольшой комнате, в которой всегда царил беспорядок, хотя сам её хозяин называл это «мне так удобнее». Несмотря на медленно, но уверенно приближающуюся ночную смену, сна не было ни в одном глазу, поэтому Хезер читал книгу, которую ему настойчиво советовала поисковая система интернета. У Хезера не было друзей, так что только ей советовать и оставалось. Впрочем, история всё равно оказалась неплохой. Дядя Эдди недавно ушёл за продуктами, поэтому в доме больше никого не было.

Хлоп.

Где-то на улице, совсем рядом, закрылись двери машины. Хезер приподнялся с кровати и посмотрел в окно рядом с собой, после чего с удивлением обнаружил полицейский автомобиль и двух людей под зонтами, которые уже открывали калитку в их с Эдди двор. Внутри всё замерло, заледенело и сжалось. Сперва в голове хаотично и испуганно мелькали мысли, что полиция каким-то образом узнала о его манипуляциях с трупами на кладбище, но он тут же откинул это подозрение: нет, невозможно. Уж об этом точно никто и никогда не узнает. Тогда что? Что им нужно? Сердце забилось чаще, когда раздался звонок в дверь. Хезер вышел из своей комнаты и спешно спустился по лестнице, думая, как и что именно отвечать, если начнут задавать каверзные вопросы. Нужен адвокат? Какой, к чёрту, адвокат, у них на себя денег не всегда хватает. Глубоко вдохнув, Хезер собрался и открыл дверь. За ней оказались взрослая женщина с серьёзным, строгим взглядом, одетая в коричневое пальто, и полноватый мужчина лет тридцати в униформе.

— Здравствуйте. Мы из полиции, я Клара Ли — следователь Каслтауна, а это Джеймс Флейт — мой помощник, — она и её напарник показали удостоверения. — Хезер Хейн, можете ответить на несколько вопросов? Это ненадолго.

Страх сковал язык. Хезер старался не показывать своих истинных эмоций, но, кажется, у него слабо получалось. В конце концов, с секундной заминкой, но он ответил:

— А, да, конечно. Проходите в дом.

Втроём они прошли в большую гостиную, на белый диван. Хезер предложил Кларе и Джеймсу выпить чай или кофе, но те отказались. Стараясь незаметно выдохнуть, он уселся в кресло напротив них и сцепил руки в «замок», ожидая дальнейшего развития событий.

— Кстати, а где ваш дядя? — вдруг прозвучал вопрос.

— Он в магазине, — ответил Хезер, понятия не имея, куда сейчас лучше смотреть.

— Кажется, до восьми лет вы жили в Лондоне с родителями?

— Да, но они были слишком заняты работой и не справились с моим воспитанием, поэтому отправили меня сюда.

— Вот как. В городе о вас ходит много слухов, касательно этого случая. Поговаривают, что вас отправили сюда из-за какой-то истории с трупами.

Хезер поджал губы. Зачем они пришли вообще? Кто-то из соседей настолько ополоумел, что решил уже и полицию натравить? Что за вопросы такие?

— Никакой истории не было. В детстве, когда я был уже в Каслтауне, при мне кошку на дороге сбил джип, я её закопал, потому что жалко стало. Не знаю, почему, но после этого и, особенно, когда я на кладбище устроился работать, поползли слухи про какую-то мою связь с дохляками и так далее, — он уже много раз рассказывал эту ложь. — Вы пришли поговорить о моём детстве, что ли?

— Нет, простите, это я отхожу от темы, — Клара достала из кармана фотографию и положила на столик перед ним. — Вы знаете эту девушку?

Хезер взглянул поближе: длинные чёрные волосы, зелёные глаза и открытая улыбка. Миленькая особа. Почему её фото принесли ему? Она что-то сказала? Или, что хуже, с ней что-то случилось, и теперь это хотят повесить на него?

— Кажется, видел пару раз в продуктовом за углом, не могу точно сказать. Понятия не имею, кто она. А почему спрашиваете?

— Вчера ночью эту девушку, Брин Деджа, нашли мёртвой недалеко от кладбища Каслтауна. Нашёл её местный житель, когда возвращался домой. Мы выяснили, что её убили, а затем, уже мёртвую, изнасиловали, — Клара сделала паузу, заметив, как вытянулось его лицо. Детали сообщать она не стала. — У нас мало зацепок. Время смерти потерпевшей — приблизительно одиннадцать часов вечера. Могу я узнать, где вы были в это время?

Ясно. Вот оно что. В городе завёлся маньяк и подозрения тут же ложатся на него, Хезера. А всё почему? Потому что бабушки на лавочках слишком много выдумывают. Где-то внутри начала зарождается стойкая, пока что слабая, но жгучая злоба. Иногда люди настолько завираются, что готовы убеждать в своей лживой правоте всех вокруг. Спокойно. Спокойно. В полиции же не идиоты работают, не должны загрести в камеру просто из-за слухов. Тем более, с Хезером пришли поговорить домой, а не вызвали в участок, а это уже о многом говорит. Странно только одно: если труп изнасиловали, то в нём должна была остаться сперма, из которой для полиции легче лёгкого извлечь ДНК. Почему они не используют это? Или же банально сложно понять, с кем именно сравнивать, когда под подозрением находится чуть ли не половина города? Скорее всего. Не будут же они у всех подряд брать образцы, тем более, если у тех же работников кладбища есть алиби. По крайней мере, у одного. А как насчёт видеокамер? Стоп, а они там есть вообще? Не важно. Хезер устало вздохнул, сжал переносицу пальцами и пробормотал под нос «Отвратительно. Полоумный какой-то», имея в виду преступление, а затем ответил:

— Я был дома вчера в одиннадцать.

— Кто-то может подтвердить ваши слова?

— Эдди. Он должен скоро подойти. Индж может сказать, что я ушёл домой раньше одиннадцати. Ну, возможно, «всеследящие» соседи меня тоже видели в окне комнаты, я не знаю. Вы меня подозреваете?

— Пока просто расспрашиваем горожан, которые могли бы помочь. Вы ведь работник того же кладбища, что и Индж Рассел, ваш сменщик. Его мы тоже спрашивали, спросим и вас: не замечали ничего или никого странного или подозрительного в последнее время на месте работы или рядом?

— Да нет, всё как обычно. Подростки разные иногда бегают, пьянь какая-нибудь шатается или молодёжь, я их не запоминаю даже. Чего-то такого не было.

Повисло тяжёлое молчание. По крайней мере, Хезеру оно казалось именно таким, несмотря на то, что его уверили в неправильности его размышлений. Он начинал понемногу успокаиваться. Насиловать трупы, значит? Даже звучит отвратительно. Хезер занимался некромантией, но ему было противно даже касаться мертвецов, а тут целый половой акт. Убийца рехнулся? Кто вообще будет такое делать в здравом уме? И, самое главное, это первая и последняя жертва, или же он не остановится на этом?

***

Наконец-то дождик перестал моросить. Эдди шёл по улице, одетый в не застёгнутое пальто, из-под которого выглядывала чёрная водолазка, в руках у него были пакеты, из одного торчала парочка ещё тёплых сырных багетов. Он уже подходил к дому, когда заметил стоящую возле забора полицейскую машину. Внутри что-то оборвалось, сжалось до мурашек, в голове мелькнуло то, что должно быть уже давным-давно забыто: куча полиции, неразбериха, допросы и вой множества сирен. Эдди инстинктивно, сам того не осознавая, сделал резкий шаг вперёд, словно собирался пуститься в бег, но вовремя остановил себя, после чего сделал пару глубоких вдохов, стоя на месте. Нет, нет, не нужно сейчас поддаваться эмоциям.

Умело взяв контроль над чувствами и мыслями, Эдди живо зашагал ко двору, затем взобрался на порожек и открыл ключом дверь, всё ещё ощущая внутри противный, холодный узел страха, но на лице его была написана лишь серьёзность и крайняя собранность. Оказавшись в коридоре, он поставил пакеты на пол и поспешил пройти в гостиную, откуда и слышал какие-то голоса. Ему стало гораздо легче, стоило увидеть Хезера живым и невредимым. Сам Хезер глянул на дядю краем глаза: голова его была забита совсем другими вещами.

— Что здесь происходит? — холодно, но сдержанно спросил Эдди, кинув взгляд на всё ещё лежащее на столике фото. Он не любил полицию и не доверял ей. Были на то свои причины.

— А, Эдди Хейн, здравствуйте, — Клара показала удостоверение, её примеру последовал и напарник, после чего она продолжила. — Не беспокойтесь, мы просто проводим беседу с вашим племянником. Не более, — она кратко объяснила, в чём дело. — ваш племянник говорит, что вы можете подтвердить его слова: он был дома вчера в одиннадцать вечера?

— Он пришёл домой даже раньше, я легко могу доказать это, если нужно, — тон его с каждым словом становился всё более отчуждённым. Эдди скрестил руки на груди и чуть отвернул голову от полицейских. Просто проводят беседу? Да, конечно же, когда-то Эдди это уже слышал. На всю жизнь хватило. — Мы поужинали, а потом он пошёл спать.

Хезер прекрасно слышал эти ледяные нотки, но воспринимал их как обычное возмущение отца, у которого совершенно безосновательно обвиняют в чём-то сына. Впрочем, это сейчас обвинением назвать нельзя. Младший Хейн продолжал молчать, глядя вниз и слушая диалог. Он думал.

— Что ж, хорошо. Тогда, быть может, вам знакома эта девушка или кто-то из её окружения? Не видели ли вы её в компании с кем-то? — Клара положила руки на колени.

Эдди кинул короткий взгляд на убитую, после чего настороженно ответил:

— Не видел такую. Извините, и многих вы вот так уже опросили?

Казалось, Клара на мгновение замерла, думая, но затем только выдохнула и произнесла:

— Многих, — она поднялась на ноги и убрала фото обратно в сумку. — Что ж, спасибо за содействие. У нас более нет причин вас задерживать, но я попрошу вас не покидать город на время расследования. Мы пойдём.

Хезер только негромко ответил: «Хорошо». Эдди промолчал и прошёл в коридор следом за полицией и, когда те были уже на пороге, сказал им вслед:

— Вы уж постарайтесь быстрее найти убийцу. У нас в городе и так маловато живых.

— Не волнуйтесь, это наша работа. Всего доброго.

Клара с Джеймсом откланялись и прошли к своему автомобилю, после чего сели в него и поехали куда-то вверх по улице. Эдди постоял ещё с секунду, затем закрыл дверь, резко повернул в ней ключ и заметно раздражённым шагом направился обратно к Хезеру в гостиную. Тот сидел на диване, теперь скрестив руки на груди и пялясь в потолок, словно он мог чем-то помочь.

— Больше всего меня бесят эти слухи, которые о тебе распускают какие-то уроды, — не сдержался Эдди, издав какой-то глухой звук.

— Ну, слухи меня не волнуют, — тот поднялся на ноги и сунул руки в карманы синих домашних брюк. Он неспешно пошёл к лестнице на второй этаж, слишком равнодушно, слишком легко реагируя на всё. Нетипично для него. — Ладно, я пойду спать. Башка разболелась от этих товарищей.

— Хезер, — позвали его перед тем, как он забрался на ступеньку, — ты уверен, что хочешь пойти на работу сегодня? А если этот маньяк припрётся к тебе?

Он остановился и на несколько секунд замер, словно подвис, затем развернулся к дяде и со вздохом ответил, убирая косичку за спину:

— Я могу себя защитить. Мои подопечные и крыса всегда рядом. Не переживай, пожалуйста.

— Я знаю, что ты можешь себя защитить, но всё равно будь осторожен. Ты ведь можешь поговорить с трупом той девушки и прояснить что-то? — Эдди обеспокоенно выдохнул.

— Могу. Поговорю, когда её доставят на кладбище из морга, — Хезер собрался подниматься наверх.

— Хорошо. Просто... Я не хочу, чтобы и с тобой что-то случилось, — повисло короткое молчание, а затем Эдди словно переключился, то ли стремясь скрыть нечто, то ли действительно посчитав тему исчерпанной. — Ну, я вот продуктов накупил, давай разложу пока.

Он подбежал к пакетам. Хезер чувствовал, что в эти слова о беспокойстве вложено нечто большее. Куда более тяжёлый, глубокий и огромный смысл, нежели он мог себе представить. Он посмотрел на Эдди, разрываясь между желанием спросить ещё раз и желанием уйти, потому что ответов ему наверняка ни на что не дадут. Это непонимание начинало надоедать, въедаться в кожу, в само существование. В конце концов, Хезер облокотился на белые перильца лестницы и, смотря вниз, медленно, выделяя слова, произнёс:

— «И с тобой», говоришь?

Эдди, в это время сидевший на корточках спиной к племяннику, вздрогнул. Лицо его посерело, на нём появилось испуганное выражение, словно его застали за чем-то, чего он никак не хотел раскрывать. Эдди прикусил нижнюю губу, смотря в сторону, затем протёр лицо рукой и инстинктивно убрал передние пряди за уши.

— Да. И с тобой.

Опять молчание. Никакого продолжения фразы так и не последовало. Это всё? Хезер поджал губы и стиснул перила чуть сильнее, но следом ослабил хватку и только вздохнул, взбираясь по ступенькам дальше:

— Ясно.

— Хез, — донеслось снизу. — Как вся эта тема уляжется, я загляну к тебе на кладбище: хочу посмотреть на твою способность. И на месте скажу кое-что ещё.

Что-то внутри на мгновение перевернулось. Он обернулся на Эдди, даже слегка, казалось, оторопел:

— Чего? Ну, — он тут же собрался, — я понял. Хорошо.

Хезер ушёл на второй этаж, в свою комнату, но даже когда лёг под одеяло, то уснуть смог не сразу: его переполняло ожидание. Неужели? Неужели ему, наконец, всё расскажут?


	3. «Выход из эпицентра»

Кажется, прошло уже дней пять с визита полиции? Время пролетело так быстро. Брин Деджа похоронили на кладбище Каслтауна. Хезер присутствовал на церемонии и помогал с подготовкой могильной ямы. Как жаль, что ему так и не выпала возможность взять тело бедняжки под контроль ещё тогда: слишком много свидетелей, а для ритуала необходимо было поговорить с мертвецом вслух. Что ж, хорошо, он займётся этим позже, когда ему выпадет ночная смена. Через два дня в городском парке нашли труп, а затем ещё один на заднем дворе одного из жилых домов. Обе вновь оказались молодыми особами, их, по слухам, убили ударом чего-то острого со спины. Возможно, это был топор, но Хезер не слышал подробности и даже не интересовался. Знал только, что и их тела изнасиловали. Видимо, в Каслтауне завёлся самый настоящий некрофил. Как забавно. Что ж, по крайней мере, следователь отстала от Хезера за неимением доказательств и вычеркнула из списка возможных подозреваемых.

«Мерзость».

Вечер. Тучи за весь день так и не разошлись, но хотя бы не поливали дождём. В воздухе чувствовался насыщенный, приятный запах воды и прохлады, а редкие пешеходы спешили по домам или на работу. Эдди стоял на кухне, около плиты, собирая еду по коробочкам для обедов. Кажется, у него было неплохое настроение, судя по увлечённому виду. Иногда он отвлекался на чашку кофе, стоящую рядом, но перевёл внимание на дверной проём, когда в нём возник уже одетый в привычную серую куртку Хезер. Через плечо у него висел чёрный рюкзак.

— Ого, уже время? Я думал, что прошло всего-ничего, — Эдди с искренним непониманием почесал затылок.

Племянник в ответ улыбнулся и подошёл поближе, принюхиваясь:

— Ох, какой запах. Что ты там наготовил?

— Я собрал тебе всего понемногу: тут два горячих куска мяса на листах салата, вот тут рис в соусе, тут грибы тушёные, картошка, — Эдди поставил первый коробок рядом с медленно бледнеющим Хезером. — А это свежие фрукты. Яблоки, бананы, апельсин, о, орешки ещё, — второй лёг поверх первого. — А здесь вот зелёный чай, чёрный чай, минералка, персиковый сок, — явился третий коробок, пугая всё больше. Эдди же улыбнулся. — Я тебя будто вновь в школу собираю.

Не хватало только фразы «Пока всё не сожрёшь — с кладбища не выйдешь». Несколько секунд младший Хейн глядел на все эти яства, но следом только вздохнул, слегка улыбнувшись. Эдди всегда беспокоился и заботился о нём сверх меры. Так было всегда, сколько Хезер себя помнил, и ничего с этим поделать не выходило.

— Скорее уж, в пятидневный поход. Эдди, я вернусь уже завтра утром, честно, — усмехнулся он, снимая рюкзак с плеча и расстёгивая его.

Эдди коротко, тепло посмеялся:

— Я всего лишь остановился на парочке блюд, — на мгновение он умолк, а затем внезапно щёлкнул пальцами, напугав Хезера. — Точно! Багет! — в сумку племянника, стоящего с лицом а-ля «Да в смысле?!», опустился ещё и длиннющий хлеб.

Хезер молча смотрел на это действо, но, тем не менее, багет вытащил обратно и положил на стол:

— Не-не-не, это уже всё, он будет мешать. Я обойдусь этими коробками, — он сгрузил все три в рюкзак и улыбнулся. — Эдди, спасибо тебе огромное за заботу, правда, но мне этого хватит. Не нужно так много готовить всего на одну ночь.

— Я не смог остановиться, поэтому столько и вышло.

Выслушав, Хезер лишь негромко усмехнулся, застегнул рюкзак и повесил обратно себе на плечо. Ему было приятно получить дозу теплоты и положительных эмоций перед сегодняшней долгой, важной и, пожалуй, во многом решающей ночной сменой. Главное, чтобы всё прошло по плану, иначе высока вероятность вылететь не только с работы, но и из числа порядочных граждан.

«Может, я и Эдди вижу в последний раз?» — при этих мыслях нечто слегка сдавило горло, возникло странное желание поговорить, рассказать что-нибудь, не важно, что, просто болтать и болтать, не останавливаясь.

Совершенно дурацкое желание, вызванное страхом. Хезер незаметно вдохнул, подавил приближающуюся панику, после чего решил, что уж точно видит дядю далеко не в последний раз. Да и с чего бы? Не на войну идёт. Не нужно себя накручивать ещё сильнее.

— Ну, я пойду, — он махнул Эдди рукой и уже собрался развернуться, но его остановили.

Дядя подошёл к племяннику, стряхнул с него какую-то невидимую пыль и крепко приобнял, негромко говоря:

— Пожалуйста, сына, будь осторожен.

Хезер на мгновение замер, ему показалось, что Эдди понял его план, но затем успокоился, осознав, что эта просьба относилась к маньяку, всё ещё разгуливающему по Каслтауну. Он обнял его в ответ, пробормотав:

— Хорошо, папа, — затем отошёл на шаг назад и выпрямился, словно преисполнился уверенности в чём-то. — Утром встретимся.

***

Сегодня температура опустилась ниже нормы. Слегка подрагивая и выше поднимая пушистый воротник куртки, Хезер шёл по тихой дороге до кладбища, один, под оранжевым светом фонарей и слабыми, но пронизывающими насквозь порывами ветра. Мимо проехала единственная за всё время ходьбы машина. Хезер мельком глянул на неё, затем, кашлянув, свернул в сторону тропинки до своего места работы, прошёл по чёрному, безмолвному лесу и вскоре оказался около стройных рядков надгробий и сторожевой будки, в которой сейчас горел свет. Ночью на кладбище всегда была совсем иная атмосфера, нежели днём. Для Хезера оно становилось уютнее и комфортнее, как бы странно это ни звучало. Ближе подойдя к сторожке, он заметил курящего около порога парня. Это был Индж Рассел — человек лет тридцати, у которого, казалось, было только две функции: спать и бухтеть. Ну и курить ещё. С Хезером он не особо ладил, да и, казалось, что ладить у него не получалось ни с кем. Услышав приближающиеся шаги, Индж повернул голову в сторону звука и прищурился.

— А, это ты. Опоздал на десять минут. Я уже замёрз, — он выплюнул сигарету куда-то на сырую землю и сунул руки в карманы.

— И тебе добрый вечер, — Хезер через силу улыбнулся. Вышло криво, но его это не волновало. — Всё, я пришёл, можешь идти домой и не морозиться.

Его напарник издал только хмурое: «угу», после чего спустился со ступеньки и небрежной походкой направился к тропинке мимо него, предварительно кинув на него то ли подозревающий, то ли просто недовольный взгляд. Хезер продержал улыбку до самого конца, а затем, когда Индж оказался за спиной, сбросил маску приветливости и закатил глаза. Ему не нравился этот тип, но, в принципе, детей им вместе не крестить, так что можно и потерпеть. Всё равно видятся только раз в день, и то, максимум минуты на две. Подумав обо всём этом, Хезер поправил капюшон и шагнул внутрь небольшого помещения.

Так, всё, пора откинуть праздные мысли: его ждёт напряжённая ночь. Хезер поставил рюкзак на диванчик, а сам встал посреди комнаты, глядя куда-то в потолок и скрестив руки на груди. Создавалось ощущение, что он кого-то или чего-то ждёт. Справа послышался шорох. Хезер только краем глаза посмотрел на его источник и заметил свою подопытную крысу, которая сейчас, вся в грязи, несла в раскрошенных зубах жухлый листочек.

— Уже готово? — произнёс он, глядя на грызуна. — Быстро всё сделали. Или природа всё сделала за вас? Не важно. Теперь сиди здесь.

Та замерла, словно восковая кукла. Листик был сигналом, что можно начинать действовать. План Хезера состоял в том, что он, как сотрудник кладбища, должен был ухаживать за надгробиями и территорией в целом: убирать листву, грязь и мусор, если кто-то надоумится кинуть и его. Он отдал приказ своим прислужникам следить за состоянием надгробия Брин вместе с теми, что были около него, и незаметно приносить мусор к ним, когда никто не видит. Сделано это было для того, чтобы наверняка иметь возможность подойти к нужному месту и приручить мертвеца. Если не будет особых причин подходить и, тем более, присаживаться около могилы, это может выглядеть странно. Не факт, что кто-то вообще в эту ночь будет идти мимо кладбища, но Хезер предпочёл перестраховаться и максимально обезопасить себя, при необходимости выдав своё поведение за обычные рабочие обязанности.

Он взял в руки метлу и вышел на улицу, после чего пошёл к могилкам, чувствуя, как у него слегка трясутся руки, словно вот-вот случится нечто ужасное. Хотя, казалось бы, чего бояться? Мертвеца он приручит без проблем, полиция слежку на кладбище не установила, поскольку некрофил занимается насилием только над лично им убитыми девушками в городе, подростков и туристов поблизости нет, кого-то ещё — тоже. Даже в теории план звучал неплохо, но нервишки всё равно шалили. Хезер, дойдя до цели, принялся сметать листья в кучу, а затем, когда на земле они закончились, присаживался к каждому надгробию отдельно и отрывал их уже оттуда, прилипшие и размокшие. Спасибо дождям, что в это время года они есть практически всегда. Таким образом он дошёл до могилки Брин, где и внезапно остановился на мгновение.

— По местам, — по привычке шёпотом произнёс он кому-то, закрыв глаза, после чего вернулся к своему занятию.

Команда была дана другим мертвецам, дабы они встали на позиции вокруг кладбища и, если что, предупредили своего хозяина о приближении других людей. Как некромант, Хезер был способен мысленно слышать каждый труп и, если необходимо, ментально отдавать приказы. Правда, подобная «безмолвная» техника не работала с теми, кто ещё не был под контролем, отсюда и возникала необходимость разговаривать вслух при «приручении».

— Что ж, — Хезер опустил руку вниз, пальцами закапываясь в холодную и мокрую землю. — Эй, вставай.

Вдруг он резко опустил голову, слегка покачнулся, словно его ударили, затем нахмурился и запустил в землю вторую руку, строго смотря вниз.

«Чёрт».

Наладить контакт с трупом не всегда было лёгкой задачей, особенно если человек перед смертью затаил очень сильную обиду или злость. В голове Хезера творился ад: он слышал громкие, душераздирающие женские крики, неразборчивые фразы, больше похожие на звериный рык, чувствовал, сколько ненависти и боли наполняет само его существование, заставляя тело слабо вздрагивать. Горечь, обида, страх, разочарование — всё смешалось воедино. Хезер тяжелее задышал, крепко стиснул зубы и помотал головой, понимая, что сквозь мучения Брин уже не слышит других подопечных, и сам начинает перенимать эмоции мертвеца. Чёрт. Это плохо. Если так и дальше пойдёт, то Хезер не сможет различить свои и её чувства, начнёт путаться, а потом и вовсе может свихнуться.

— Хочешь, отведу? — негромко, напряжённо начал он, зажмурив глаза и желая закричать от этого проклятого шума в голове. Ничего не расслышать. Под землёй, кажется, что-то начало скрестись. — Хочешь увидеть его? — сам того не понимая, он повысил тон, инстинктивно стараясь перекричать голос в голове, но тут же вновь опустился до шёпота. — Хочешь? Я отведу.

Просвет.

Хлоп.

Этого было достаточно, чтобы взять труп под контроль. Просветом Хезер называл момент, когда мертвец утихал на несколько секунд, начиная прислушиваться к речам некроманта. Именно тогда его злость ослабевала, что и позволяло «приручать» даже самых буйных. Главное — найти правильные слова. Трупы уже не имеют собственного разума или рассудка, Хезер слышал лишь их мысли или желания, которые возникали перед смертью. Можно сказать, это последний сохранившийся, мощный мозговой импульс, являющийся обычно помехой. Впрочем, скорее всего, опытные и умелые некроманты с этим справлялись без труда.

Убедившись, что всё закончилось, Хезер выдохнул и утёр рукавом пот со своего бледного лица, затем отдышался и поднялся на ноги, отряхивая руки от налипшей земли. Так, отлично, половина плана уже осуществлена. Не слыша никаких сигналов об опасности от подопечных, он отошёл от могилы Брин и произнёс вслух:

— Найди своего убийцу. Ты ведь помнишь его запах? Облик? Знаешь, где и как искать, верно? Верно. Ненависть тебя приведёт. Ищи. Скрытно, так, чтобы тебя не обнаружили.

Позади послышался нечеловеческий, пугающий стон. Раздался приглушённый треск, а затем над землёй появилась раздутая тёмно-красная рука, далее — уже неузнаваемое человеческое тело с вывалившимся языком и вылезшими из орбит глазами. Потянуло тошнотворным, гнилостным трупным запахом. Мертвец яростно разрывала почву разлагающимися ногтями, а после, когда вылезла, запрокинула голову назад и постояла с секунду, издавая глубокий, низкий вой. Хезер кинул в её сторону короткий, равнодушный взгляд, и Брин закрыла рот, почти откусив себе язык. Она покачнулась, а затем вся задрожала, случайно разбросив несколько белых червей вокруг себя. Словно ещё немного подумав, она внезапно рванула с места, с далеко не характерной для таких трупов скоростью. Объяснение этому легко было дать с помощью некромантии, усиливающей мёртвых и дающей им весьма недурные способности как физические, так и для органов чувств.

Хезер проводил свою новую марионетку взглядом и, не сдержав странного, будто бы радостного смешка, отправился к порожкам сторожевой коморки, где сел на первую ступеньку и закинул ногу на ногу. Откуда-то из тьмы леса возникли два шатающихся силуэта, которые быстро подошли к могиле Брин и принялись её закапывать: Хезер отдал приказ замаскировать всё на тот случай, если кто-то из людей вдруг заявится сюда раньше, чем Брин исполнит свою роль в его плане. Впрочем, пока что всё было тихо.

Хезер без особого энтузиазма наблюдал за своими «куклами», так старательно зарывающими все улики. Многим людям, пожалуй, было бы тошно, страшно или просто сложно смотреть на подобное, но Хезер, как некромант, был обязан подавлять в себе любые эмоции, которые могли бы хоть как-то помешать делу: сочувствие, жалость, симпатия. Думай он постоянно о морали, то просто не смог бы даже пробуждать трупы, что уж говорить про их поиски по окрестностям города и манипуляции себе во благо. Поначалу было трудно, но сейчас он без проблем умел ставить в своей голове «барьер», который и позволял так свободно заниматься некромантией. Главное, чтобы это не перекинулось и на живых людей.

— Ладно, что там у нас? — он поднял голову вверх и посмотрел в бескрайнее небо.

Только видел он сейчас не мрачные дождевые тучи, а быстро проносящуюся под ногами траву: то было зрение Брин. Многие некроманты обладали способностью видеть глазами мёртвых, слышать их ушами и, если повезёт, говорить их ртом. Несчастная жертва некрофила без особых трудностей преодолела расстояние до города, после чего понеслась по лесной полосе куда-то вперёд, по видимой лишь ей линии, пока не вышла к небольшому домику на окраине. Осмотревшись по сторонам через Брин, Хезер поджал губы: это ведь его улица. Их с Эдди дом находился не так уж далеко. Значит, этот уродец тоже живёт здесь? Занятно.

В одном из окон первого этажа горел свет: мужская фигура что-то делала, кажется, на кухне. Брин нырнула во двор через невысокий белый забор и вскоре оказалась возле задней двери. Мертвец потянула за ручку, и та поддалась. Открыто? Как опрометчиво, хотя и свойственно местным. Труп грузно вползла в маленький коридор, но резко остановилась и обернулась, хрустнув шеей, когда дверь позади неплотно закрылась и начала отъезжать обратно, издавая противный, громкий скрип.

— Кто там? — послышался мужской голос из-за стены.

В проёме появилась тень, она начала приближаться, пока, наконец, в коридор не вышел молодой мужчина. Он хмуро смотрел вперёд, на дверь, но что-то привлекло его внимание на полу, и он опустил взгляд. Глаза его тут же расширились, он замер, мгновенно становясь серым, затем вытянул руку, тыча пальцем в поднимающееся на ноги нечто. Он открывал и закрывал рот, как рыба, но ни звука оттуда не доносилось. Спустя несколько секунд мужчина дёрнулся и начал издавать короткие, тихие вскрики и, пока он ещё не совсем отошёл от увиденного, Брин быстрым жестом заткнула его своей распухшей, дурно пахнущей рукой, по которой ползла парочка червей. Мертвец прижала своего убийцу к стене и пока что молча смотрела на него заплывшими, выпученными глазами. Мужчина пытался сопротивляться, кричать, хотел вырваться, но ничего не выходило.

«У трупов сняты физические ограничители, поэтому даже не пытайся. Они способны реализовать потенциал своего тела на все сто процентов, так что даже хрупкая мёртвая девушка завалит живого боксёра. Если ей от природы было дано, конечно, — думал Хезер, с лёгкой улыбкой наблюдая за происходящим. — Надо было подождать, пока б остальных жертв привезли: было бы ещё забавнее».

Всем телом навалившись на убийцу, Брин держала одну руку на его губах, а вторую потянула к шее и медленно начала сжимать её.

— Помиф неня? (Помнишь меня?) — глухо, невнятно, кусая собственный вспухший язык, вдруг произнесла она. — Тэ тофе умъёф (Ты тоже умрёшь). Пям ак я (Прямо как я).

Крупная дрожь пробивала тело мужчины, он мелко, рвано дышал, но отвратительный трупный запах бил в нос, один из червей пополз по лицу, вызывая рвотный рефлекс, но содержимому желудка сейчас некуда было выйти. Казалось, убийца был готов сделать всё, что угодно, лишь бы это закончилось. Он что-то тонко, испуганно пищал, в его вышедших из орбит глазах стояли слёзы. Он попытался открыть рот, хватая больше воздуха, пытаясь истерично поднять руки, чтобы убрать «удавку», стиснувшую горло. Глаза его закатились, он хотел высунуть язык, но упёрся им в мертвечину.

— Хофеф зыдь, та? (Хочешь жить, да?) — изо рта девушки несло разложением. Что-то вывалилось на пол. — Нэ упифай (Не убивай).

Убийца, словно всё понял, в истерике закивал, отчаянно скребя ногтями по стене. Внезапно он умолк, тело его размякло, а голова повисла вниз. Брин с секунду посмотрела на него, затем ткнула пальцем в шею, проверяя пульс. Всё нормально, просто сознание потерял. Труп отпустила его в свободное падение до пола, а сама, подобрав упавших червей и свои клоки волос, поспешила уйти прочь.

«Хорошая девочка, а теперь иди обратно в свою могилу, — Хезер поднялся со ступеньки и удовлетворённо улыбнулся. — Эй, вы двое. Закопайте её обратно так, чтобы ничего не было видно».

Теперь можно и отдохнуть. Он помял рукой шею, зевнул и отправился в сторожевой домик. А, точно, там ведь Эдди наготовил еды. Нужно заняться этим.

***

Дождь неустанно лил вот уже неделю. Хезер шёл под зонтом по улице, смотря в серый асфальт и думая о чём-то своём. Убийства в Каслтауне прекратились. Удивительно, но маньяк сам пришёл в полицию и сознался во всём, теперь совсем скоро должен был состояться суд над ним. Хезер не знал, понял ли он слова Брин, но результатом был полностью доволен. У этого некрофила осталась больная мать, беспомощная и почти глухая, за которой ухаживать оказалось некому, кроме него, поэтому её определили в ближайший дом престарелых. В тот вечер, когда Брин пришла в их дом, она спала, поэтому даже не знала о том, что произошло. Ну и хорошо. Хезер никогда не был ярым сторонником правосудия, но нарушать покой и безопасность в Каслтауне не позволит. Ради себя и Эдди. Он остановился и поднял голову вверх, вглядываясь в однотонное, почти белое небо.

— Неплохой сегодня день.


	4. Дополнение. «Тот последний вечер»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заранее предупреждаю о наличии в тексте упоминаний гомосексуальных отношений. Не инцест.

Приятный сегодня выдался вечер: оранжевые лучи заката осторожно трогали мир вокруг, ветра практически не было, а где-то дружно каркали вороны. Хезер сидел в своей сторожевой будке, пил чай и смотрел на циферблат, ожидая окончания смены. Ещё два часа сидеть, ох. Раздалась короткая мелодия телефона: пришло сообщение. Хезер отставил кружку в сторону и посмотрел, кто и что вдруг решил ему прислать.

«От Эдди?» — это немного удивляло. — «Что-то случилось?»

Текст гласил: «Я скоро подойду».

Подойдёт? Зачем? Что-то обсудить или же... Хезер притих, вспомнив, что дядя хотел посмотреть на его достижения в некромантии, а заодно и рассказать о том, что именно его так тревожило всё это время. Что ж, дабы узнать ответы, придётся немного подождать. Неизвестность тревожила.

***

Включать свет в коридоре Эдди не стал. Он спешно оделся, не с первого раза попав в рукав куртки, а затем встал посреди помещения в попытках успокоиться. Тряска не унималась, забитая мыслями голова — тоже. Стараясь хоть как-то отвлечься, Эдди закурил прямо в доме, сделал глубокую затяжку и медленно выдохнул клуб дыма в воздух. Тишина звенела в ушах.

«Так, так, успокойся, всё будет нормально. Я просто отдам то, что забрал когда-то. Я больше не выдержу», — он сделал ещё пару кругов, затем, не осознавая, переложил согнутую пополам фотографию из одного кармана в другой.

Пора идти.

Эдди мог бы доехать до Хезера на машине, но предпочёл пойти пешком. Были на то причины. Он вышел из дома, в полутуманном состоянии закрыл дверь на ключ и спустился с порога, мысленно постоянно повторяя себе, что всё будет хорошо. По улице бродили туда-сюда люди, кто-то поздоровался с Эдди, но он даже не услышал. За городом вечерний прохладный воздух немного приводил в чувства, но всё равно не мог убрать переживания целиком. Эдди, смотря себе под ноги, дошёл до поворота на кладбище, куда и завернул. Под тенью мрачных деревьев он ускорил шаг, крутя фотографию в кармане меж пальцев и отчаянно думая, как лучше было бы начать.

Вскоре показались стройные ряды серых надгробий. Эдди немного замедлился, рассматривая окружение. Давно он тут не был. Чисто, опрятно, аккуратно — всё, как полагается хорошему кладбищу. Хезер стоял около своей будки и смотрел по сторонам, постукивая пяткой по стене и напряжённо поджав губы. Приближение Эдди уже давно засекли мертвецы, скрытые в лесу, поэтому он просто ждал, когда дядя дойдёт до него. Заметив, наконец, знакомую фигуру, Хезер кашлянул и пошёл ему навстречу.

— Привет, — начал он, легко и вполне естественно улыбнувшись, — ты хотел мои способности протестировать? Ты... Эдди, всё нормально? Ты какой-то нервный.

— А? Нет, нет, не переживай, — он через силу улыбнулся в ответ, похлопал племянника по плечу, но всё равно выглядел каким-то потерянным. — Да, я хотел посмотреть, чему ты успел научиться. К крысе твоей я привык, пора бы и к этим ребятам привыкать, — раздался смешок, но словно бы через тонкую, еле ощутимую вуаль другой эмоции, что была темнее самого мрака.

Эдди кивнул Хезеру, чтобы тот шёл за ним, и зашагал к могильным рядам, старательно держа себя в руках. Хезер молча пошёл следом, искренне не зная, стоит ли сейчас задавать вопросы дальше. Его раздражала эта игра в молчанку, но разумом он понимал, что скоро и так получит все ответы. Не нужно давить на еле сдерживающего себя Эдди, лучше дать ему время.

— Ладно, я сделаю вид, что ничего не происходит, пока ты сам не будешь готов заговорить, — Хезер вздохнул и пожал плечами. Услышав глухой смешок дяди, он продолжил. — Значит, «познакомить» тебя с ребятами, да?

— Да, ты ведь можешь его просто призвать? — Эдди старался вести себя как обычно, но с каждой фразой это получалось всё хуже.

— «Его»? Тебе один нужен? Давай я тогда из леса позову, не надо будет с могилой возиться.

— П-погоди, Хез, — Эдди заметно заволновался, забегал глазами из стороны в сторону и нервно поправил воротник куртки. — Давай-ка я ткну пальцем наугад, и ты позовёшь его, да? Ох, уютненько тут у тебя так. Никто не беспокоит?

Хезер помолчал несколько секунд, смотря дяде в глаза, а затем медленно пошёл вперёд, хмурясь:

— Меня беспокоишь только ты. Ладно, выбирай, кого мне поднимать, ты ведь за кем-то конкретным пришёл? Я готов.

Эдди усмехнулся, услышав, что Хезера беспокоит только он, затем достал сигарету, зажал её зубами, хотел было поджечь от зажигалки, но вдруг опустил руки. Где-то каркнула ворона. Он молчал, явно не спеша отвечать на заданный вопрос. Молчание затягивалось. Хезер повернул голову к деревьям, но вновь посмотрел на дядю, когда тот указал на какое-то из надгробий в паре метров от них. Оно было уже старым, с парочкой трещин, светлого серого цвета. На фотографии был молодой человек с улыбкой, полной яркой радости и счастья. Надпись гласила «Итен Дэвис». Год смерти говорил, что этот человек умер семнадцать лет назад.

— Давай его, — Эдди говорил тихо, с длинными паузами между словами. Он посмотрел на племянника. — Можешь?

Хезер почему-то вздрогнул и кинул взгляд на могилу:

— Значит, он? Хорошо, — он подошёл поближе и сел напротив надгробия, внимательнее вчитался в буквы. — Пап, этот человек семнадцать лет лежит здесь. Ты уверен, что хочешь увидеть... Ну, то, что от него осталось?

— Да, я знаю, Хезер, знаю. Это... — вновь пауза. Эдди отвернулся, поджал губы, спрятал дрожащие руки в карманы и на несколько секунд закрыл глаза. Тяжело. Чёрт возьми, невозможно. — Я объясню всё, дай мне пару минут. Можешь пока... Ну... Я расскажу всё при нём.

Он рвано, резко выдохнул, кинул сигарету на землю и начал крутить пуговицу на рукаве. В памяти то и дело всплывали роковые воспоминания: проливной дождь, ветер, полиция, сирена скорой помощи, призрачные красно-синие огни и перевёрнутая, развороченная напрочь машина, больше напоминающая огромный кусок металлолома. Сердце загрохотало прямо как тогда, грудь начинал разрывать не пережитый и не забытый ужас. Хезер видел бурю эмоций на лице Эдди, в какой-то момент он сильно заволновался и захотел подойти к нему, но остановился, когда ему сказали: «Всё в порядке» и жестом попросили продолжить своё дело.

— Хорошо, если ты так просишь, — он опустился обратно на корточки.

Сложно сосредоточиться, когда всё внимание уходит на совсем расклеившегося Эдди. Хезер медленно вдохнул, выдохнул и опустил руки на холодную, сырую землю, слегка зарылся в неё пальцами и опустил пониже голову.

— Вставай, — голос его звучал тихо и спокойно.

Пока племянник налаживал связь с мёртвым, Эдди стоял позади него, то заводя руки за спину, то вновь держа их перед собой, то перебирал собственные пальцы. Успокоиться не получится. В возникшей тишине он ещё раз попытался глубоко подышать, но внезапно замер, окаменел, сражённый, когда Хезер заговорил вновь:

— Этот человек... Ему было очень больно перед смертью. Такая беспросветная боль. Тоска, печаль, грусть, сожаление. Он сожалел. Много лет прошло, я не чувствую толком ничего, но... Кажется, он кого-то не встретил. Или что-то не нашёл. Не понимаю, — некромант поднялся на ноги и отряхнул руки. — Со скелетами нет смысла общаться, это уже даже не трупы, они не смогут рассказать ничего. У них нет мозга или мышц, поэтому мне приходится в буквальном смысле управлять ими, дёргая за «ниточки», как кукловод.

— У тебя и правда просто удивительный дар, Хезер, — негромко, почти шёпотом пробормотал Эдди, медленно, словно с неверием, подходя ближе. — Что-то не нашёл, да? Что-то маленькое? Ему станет легче, если ему это вернут, да?

— Не знаю, я не могу понять до конца: слишком слабый образ. Но, наверное, ему бы стало легче, — Хезер кинул на землю короткий взор. — Поднимайся.

Откуда-то снизу раздался звук, словно копал крот, а затем что-то начало прорывать почву, пока, наконец, не показалась костяная рука. За столько лет гроб уже давно сгнил, поэтому ничего не мешало достаточно быстро выбраться. За ситуацией вокруг следили другие мертвецы Хезера, поэтому об угрозе можно было не волноваться. В конце концов, перед взором двух людей возник скелет: вся правая его сторона была в жутких трещинах, многих костей не было на привычном месте, а череп был сильно повреждён. Движимый магией, он неуклюже сел, а его деформированная челюсть отвисла вниз. Отвалилась ещё одна маленькая косточка.

Эдди молча смотрел на это зрелище, не в силах сделать хотя бы один маленьких вдох. Он смертельно побледнел, шагнул вперёд и рухнул на колени перед могилкой, не отводя взгляда от скелета ни на мгновение. Он смотрел на него с полнейшим ужасом, дикой, невыносимой болью, которая, казалось, вот-вот должна была вырваться наружу. Его сильно трясло. Он вытянул руку вперёд и, не касаясь самого скелета, осторожно провёл рукой по воздуху от его плеча и до лица, затем резко отдёрнул руку и, с силой зажмурившись, тихо промолвил голосом, в котором читалась одна лишь беспроглядная, отчаянная печаль:

— Почему, — Эдди еле сдерживал слёзы. — Почему именно тебя? Почему ты решил поехать в такой ливень? Почему ночью? Почему ты ехал так быстро? Почему, Итен?

Он говорил спешно, немного неразборчиво, стараясь незаметно смахивать выступающие слёзы. Хезер стоял рядом, совсем потерянный. Он никогда не видел Эдди в таком состоянии и даже не знал, стоит ли подходить к нему со своим сочувствием, или же лучше дать ему возможность поговорить с Итеном наедине. Хезер замер как истукан, тревожно глядя то на дядю, то куда-то в землю под ногами. Сердце его стучало быстро-быстро, а все мысли разом вылетели из головы. Он ощущал себя бесполезным.

— Хезер, — услышав голос, он вздрогнул, — этот человек был тем, кого я любил.

— Вы... Были вместе? — вышло более сдавленно и глухо, чем хотелось бы.

— Да, мы были вместе. Семнадцать лет назад, — Эдди вытер щеку рукавом и повернулся к племяннику. — Подойди, пожалуйста, — когда тот присел рядом, Эдди взял его за руку, весь дрожа.

— Пап...

— Не обращай внимания, — он тяжко вздохнул, немного смог усмирить эмоции и сжал руку сына сильнее, после чего достал выцветшую, совсем старую фотографию, на которой оказались двое счастливых молодых парней. В одном из них Хезер узнал Эдди, ещё совсем юного. По краям виднелись засохшие пятна крови, что уже впитались в бумагу. — Это фото единственное у нас. Мы оба не любили фотографироваться, но Итен попросил сделать хотя бы одно, поэтому я закрепил камеру над нами, пока он спал, а потом сделал снимок. Вышло чертовски хорошо, — Эдди вымученно улыбнулся и ткнулся Хезеру в плечо. — Прости, что я рассказываю об этом именно так, но я держал всё в секрете, пока мы встречались, и когда он ушёл. Я продолжал молчать все семнадцать лет, но больше я не могу. Не могу и не хочу держать это втайне от тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Знал, почему я запинаюсь, когда вспоминаю пекарню за углом. Знал, почему я всегда хожу пешком, почему я толком не мог ответить на вопрос, встречаюсь ли я с кем-нибудь. Вот, с ним я встречался, — Эдди отстранился от Хезера, болезненно, горько усмехнулся и закрыл лицо ладонью, но руку сына так и не отпускал. — Дай мне минутку.

Он решил собраться с мыслями, периодами смотря то на Итена, то куда-то вниз. Хезер сидел, поражённый услышанным. Он никогда даже представить себе не мог, что Эдди пережил подобное, что он жил с этим столь долгое время, что находил силы двигаться дальше. Хезер обнял дядю за плечи, стиснул его ладонь и хотел, кажется, что-то сказать, но не стал. Не смог. Он прикусил себе язык, не зная, а должен ли теперь что-то говорить. Все эти годы он таил на Эдди некие детские обиды и искренне не понимал, даже не пытался понять его состояние и мотивы молчания. Знал лишь, что это нечто очень важное, но всё равно находил в себе глупость злиться. Чёрт. Чёрт возьми. Хорош племянник, нечего сказать. Земля перед глазами поплыла от накатывающих слёз, но Хезер глубоко задышал носом, успокаиваясь. Не получается.

— Прости, — слабо, приглушённо начал он, борясь с эмоциями, сдавливающими горло, — прости, пап. Я даже не думал, что ты прошёл через такое, а ещё и недоволен был твоим молчанием. Господи, прости, — в груди страшно щемило, Хезер низко опустил голову, так, что длинная чёлка закрыла его лицо. — Ты бы хоть намекнул мне, чтобы я не был таким идиотом.

Эдди невесомо улыбнулся одними уголками губ и погладил его по голове:

— Нет-нет, ты чего, тебе не нужно извиняться. Всё в порядке. Знаешь, я всё равно даже намекнуть бы не смог: просто не знал, как.

— Я понимаю, но... Чёрт.

— Ну, ну, всё хорошо, — Эдди положил руку ему на спину и вновь посмотрел на Итена. — Всё началось так давно. Ты тогда был ещё совсем крохой. Я как обычно возвращался домой и решил зайти в пекарню, там ещё в те годы готовили отменные сырные багеты. На кассе стоял Итен. Знаешь, он всегда был такой любопытный и так любил о чём-нибудь поговорить. Я ходил к нему в магазин почти каждый день, потому что у нас нашлось много общих тем. Потом я позвал его встретиться после работы. Потом ещё, ещё и ещё. Всё как-то само закрутилось, и эти чувства... Я влюбился, как мальчишка. А потом, когда это оказалось ещё и взаимно, я даже описать не смогу, как же был тогда счастлив, — он прерывисто вздохнул, утирая ещё одну слезу. — Всё было так волшебно. Мы пообещали никому не говорить об этих чувствах, а потом... Тот последний вечер. Он написал, что хочет сделать сюрприз, я понял, что он собрался приехать, и ответил, что лучше бы он остался дома, потому что лил ужасный дождь, так ещё и густой туман был. Я ему позвонил и высказал всё это, а он мне ответил, что не хочет оставаться один в такой ливень, что хочет побыть со мной. Он ехал с сестрой: ей нужно было в мой район по делам.

Эдди прикрыл рот рукой, опустил голову и коротко помотал ей из стороны в сторону. Слёзы пошли сильнее, их уже ничего не сдерживало. Хезер молча сидел рядом, не издавая ни звука. Вдохнув, Эдди продолжил:

— Итен... такой дурак. Такой глупый. Он весело смеялся, говорил, что потом позвонит, как приедет. Через три часа раздался звонок. Его сестра сказала... — пришлось набрать больше воздуха в лёгкие ещё раз. — Она сказала, что они попали в аварию. Она мне успела сообщить, куда ехать. Я надеялся, что там всего лишь перелом, ушибы или ещё что, но, когда я приехал, — он развернулся к племяннику и схватил его за плечи, с полным ужаса лицом смотря в глаза. Хезер вздрогнул, создавалось впечатление, что кровь у него отхлынула от тела: он был слишком бледный и до жути холодный, — я от его машины не увидел практически ничего. Вся правая часть... Её будто в фольгу смяли.

Младший Хейн осторожно взял дядю за руки и стиснул их в своих, ощущая, что они оба слишком холодные для живых людей.

— А потом я поднял глаза выше. Итен был внутри, в салоне, скорая ещё не приехала, вокруг были другие водители. Я плохо помню, что тогда случилось, но моя жизнь в тот момент будто треснула. Я увидел наше фото, лежащее на земле, и забрал себе. Больше я ничего не помню, — Эдди наклонился ниже. — Вообще ничего из того вечера. Следующую неделю — тоже. Я помню только тот ужас, что увидел там, в машине, и знаешь, сейчас на Итена смотреть намного проще. Его сестре повезло, она чудом выжила. После этого я уехал из Каслтауна и вернулся лишь через год, а потом твои родители отдали мне тебя, и я понял, что у меня всё ещё есть смысл жить. Хезер, ты спас меня. Просто спас.

Эдди тепло, искренне улыбнулся сквозь слёзы и крепко обнял Хезера, прижимая к себе. Сколько бы тот ни пытался держаться — не вышло, зрение заволокла вода, и он, сдерживая всхлипы, обнял дядю в ответ, стискивая зубы как можно сильнее. Их обоих трясло.

— Эдди, я понятия не имею, что мне сейчас сказать. Правда, — голос его звучал надрывно, скорбно и громко. — Я и представить не мог, что... Чёрт, пожалуйста, не скрывай от меня больше ничего.

— Сынуль, я честен с тобой всегда и до последнего. Просто именно это было так тяжело рассказать. Хези, прости, что не объяснил раньше, — ответил Эдди тихо.

Они оба умолкли, пытаясь помочь справиться друг другу с внезапными, давно скрытыми в душах эмоциями, которые, наконец, нашли освобождение. Сейчас они оба как никогда сильно ощущали ответственность за своё поведение, но при этом уже давно простили родного для себя человека. Скелет всё ещё сидел на земле неподвижно, уставившись пустыми глазницами вниз. Вороны в лесу притихли, а подчинённые Хезера поворачивали головы туда-сюда, высматривая возможные опасности. Наконец, Хезер осторожно высвободился из объятий, вытер лицо рукавом и уселся на корточки рядом с Эдди, который, кажется, тоже более-менее смог восстановиться, хотя редкие, полные боли слёзы всё равно так и норовили вытечь.

— Прости, что я вот так всё вывалил на тебя, — он то ли похлопал, то ли погладил племянника по спине.

— Всё нормально. Теперь у нас будет всё замечательно, — Хезер улыбнулся одними уголками губ и поднялся на ноги, отряхиваясь.

Эдди кивнул и затем посмотрел на Итена:

— Я должен отдать ему то, что забрал, — он с трудом встал и подошёл к скелету, потом вытянул ему фото в руке и мягко, но так печально вздохнул. — Вот, я взял её у тебя в тот вечер и так и не вернул.

Итен слабо дёрнулся, повернул перекошенную голову к Эдди и медленно, неумело протянул руку к фотографии, неуклюже взял её и положил поближе к себе, держа меж костяными, треснувшими пальцами.

— Мы так и не увиделись тогда, — Эдди продолжил, — сейчас это немного исправится. Итен, я всегда тебя любил и люблю до сих пор, но, пожалуйста, перестань меня мучить. Будь для меня самым светлым воспоминанием. Я хочу вспоминать тебя с улыбкой, а не с неугасаемой болью внутри, — он сжал водолазку на груди. — Ты всегда был светом, когда мы были вместе, останься им и сейчас, прошу. Я обещал держать нашу тайну в секрете, но Хезер — мой сын, самый близкий для меня человек, я не хочу, чтобы и он страдал. Пожалуйста, не злись на меня. Ты навсегда останешься в моей памяти и в моём сердце, но, прошу, не делай мне больно.

Пока Эдди говорил, то чувствовал, как на душе ему становится чуточку легче. Хезер стоял позади, по привычке вцепившись пальцами в собственный бок. Он старался не смотреть на прощание, происходящее перед ним, ибо знал, что опять не сдержится, но к горлу всё равно подкатывал комок. Когда всё закончилось, он поднял глаза на дядю:

— Я думаю, он поймёт.

— Да, — Эдди повернулся к племяннику. — Хезер, солнце, если тебе когда-то понадобится защищаться и собрать для этого армию мертвецов, то пусть Итен останется лежать здесь. Могу я об этом попросить?

Хезер на мгновение замер, а затем серьёзно, чётко ответил:

— Да. Конечно.

Видя такую решимость, Эдди спокойно выдохнул, переводя взор на надгробие:

— А теперь пусть он спускается обратно.

Хезер молча кивнул, и скелет зашевелился, тяжко греманул костями, так, что отвалился ещё кусочек, а затем стал исчезать в земле, закапываясь в неё обратно. Со стороны леса послышался шум — прибежали двое трупов, которые тут же начали помогать Итену «попасть обратно», а заодно скрыть следы того, что могила была раскопана.

— Он сейчас... — вдруг неуверенно, прикрывая рот, начал Эдди. — Он чувствует, что теперь может быть спокоен?

Хезер сощурился от вдруг подувшего холодного ветра. Небо постепенно заволакивали привычные глазу тучи. Становилось холоднее. Он несколько секунд смотрел в небо, прежде чем произнести:

— Может быть, — повисла недолгая пауза. — Ты, наверное, замёрз? Пойдём ко мне в сторожку.

— Да, пошли.

Эдди направился следом за племянником, в один момент остановился и обернулся назад, но затем решил смотреть лишь вперёд. Ему казалось, что даже дышать становится легче, словно снимаешь душащий тебя свитер. И, чем дальше от могильных рядов они уходили, тем сильнее становилось это чувство.

***

Они вошли внутрь, когда небо окончательно заволокли тёмно-серые, полные воды тучи. Хезер прошёл вперёд, к небольшому столику, где подвинул к себе две кружки и налил в каждую кипяток, предварительно кинув чайные пакетики и пару ложек сахара в каждую. Постепенно комнату стал обволакивать приятный аромат лотоса. Эдди осматривался вокруг, ибо был тут впервые и, кажется, ему вполне нравилась обстановка. Взор его упал на сидящую столбом мёртвую крысу на полу. Он сразу узнал её:

— Она у тебя тут как сторожевой пёс сидит? — раздался лёгкий и короткий смех.

Хезер отвлёкся от заваривания чая и кинул короткий, равнодушный взгляд на животное:

— Нет, я просто забыл её убрать.

Грызун вдруг дёрнул головой, потянул воздух носиком и, опустившись на все четыре лапки, поспешил убраться прочь. Эдди проводил её взглядом и уселся на миниатюрный диван с пледом, приятно пахнущим свежестью порошка. Хезер, закончив с приготовлением питья, отдал одну кружку дяде и сел на своё привычное место: стул возле столика перед окном. Пару минут царило молчание, но оно совершенно отличалось от того, что было там, около могилы Итена. Сейчас оно было таким спокойным и лёгким.

— И всё-таки любопытно, как же они тебя слышат? — Эдди сделал глоток и глянул в окно. — Может быть, это как у меня с водой? Я не понимаю, как, но вода ведь меня слушается.

Об этом мало говорили, но Эдди обладал способностью к контролю воды. Ему было достаточно и одной капли, чтобы сотворить весьма интересные вещи. Например, увеличить капельку до размеров пруда, менять по своему усмотрению течение в водоёмах, а также «читать» водную память, чтобы получить доступ к тому, что она, так скажем, видела. Эдди вполне мог бы в тот роковой вечер через дождь узнать, что же именно случилось с Итеном, но так и не смог решиться на это.

— Я без понятия, как работает магия, это ведь какая-то особая энергия, я не изучал её даже. Но, думаю, да, аналогично ты можешь подчинять себе воду.

— Интересно это всё. Так особо не задумываешься, а стоит попробовать разобраться, так сразу столько вопросов.

Хезер молча кивнул, соглашаясь. И правда, когда-то люди и подумать не могли, что будут существовать те, кто обладает сверхъестественными способностями. Пускай таких сейчас и не большинство, но они стараются, чтобы их дар не пропал просто так и не угас. В мире существует множество видов магии, но тёмные искусства, такие как, например, некромантия, всё ещё плохо понимались и воспринимались человечеством, считались чем-то жутким и пугающим. Кто знает, возможно, когда-то эта ситуация изменится, и люди увидят, что и некроманты иногда способны служить во благо мира.

Вечер плавно продолжал перерастать в тихую, безветренную ночь.


	5. AU-версия, «Упокой свою душу»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Данное дополнение являет собой альтернативную вселенную ориджинала и повествует о линии событий, в которой Хезер не смог справиться с проходящими сквозь него эмоциями и чувствами мертвецов перед смертью.  
> Автор намеренно не упоминает название страны, дабы избежать возможных проблем.

Откуда-то раздался громкий, душераздирающий женский крик.

— Туда! — скомандовал глава отряда, указав рукой вперёд.

Они побежали сквозь тёмный, густой зелёный лес, мимо кладбища, которое было полностью перерыто, словно его копала сотня кротов. Лишь одна могила осталась цела, будто её забыли или пропустили. Среди плотной листвы горели красным глаза отрубленных голов, подвешенных за шею или за волосы к веткам деревьев, они все синхронно посмотрели на незваных гостей. Отряд вскоре оказался на одной из разрушенных улиц Каслтауна, но когда они подошли ближе, держа автоматы наготове, спасать было уже некого. Девушка лежала на спине, извиваясь и издавая неразборчивые, булькающие звуки. Её голова хаотично моталась из стороны в сторону.

— Тихо, тихо, будь хорошей девочкой, — звучал около неё низковатый мужской голос.

Услышав шаги, парень поднял голову, хотя и так был в курсе, что к нему скоро придут. Длинная, грязная коричневая коса с небрежно выступающими волосинками, чёлка, теперь висящая лохматыми прядями, серая, рваная куртка и горящие ярким огнём безумия жёлтые глаза. Без сомнений, это был Хезер Хейн. С пару секунд посмотрев через плечо на военных, он хищно улыбнулся и поднялся на ноги, шатаясь, словно пьяный. Хезер развернулся и расставил руки в стороны, затем громко, почти крича, произнёс, захлёбываясь ненормальным, истерическим смехом:

— Добро пожаловать, добро пожаловать, я вас ждал! — он неуклюже поклонился и захихикал. — Вы пришли посмотреть на это чудесное превращение?! Как жаль, оно уже закончилось! Вам больше некого спасать, какая жалость! И себя вам не спасти! Да, Джереми? Ой, нет, нет, что вы, господа, нет, нет, — создавалось впечатление, что он говорит с кем-то ещё, постоянно поворачиваясь туда-сюда.

Военный отряд замер, не опуская оружия, некоторые посмотрели вниз. Девушка прекратила извиваться и внезапно замерла. От горящего рядом дома отвалилась балка и упала на дорогу позади Хезера, но он этого даже не заметил. Дом начал рушиться.

— Ну же, ну же, опустите эти штуки! У меня тоже такие есть! — он усмехнулся, пожимая плечами, а затем внезапно помрачнел, заговорил почти шёпотом. — Я уже забыл, сколько раз вы ко мне приходили. Пять? Десять? Пятьдесят? Интересно, вы каждый раз одни и те же или разные? Ась? Аманда что-то хочет сказать!

Он весело указал на труп, всё ещё лежащий перед ними. Мертвец слабо вздрогнула, а затем в одно мгновение — никто даже сообразить не успел — рванула с места, выбила автомат у одного из мужчин и вцепилась руками в его шею. Другие начали стрелять по девушке: пули входили ей под кожу, она истекала кровью, но, казалось, даже не чувствовала выстрелов, просто продолжала сдавливать горло мужчины, пока не раздался треск. Несчастный рухнул на землю, оказавшись не в силах отцепить от себя эту неубиваемую тварь.

— Стреляйте по некроманту! — закричал командир. — Они все подохнут, если убить его!

Когда они направили оружие на Хезера, тот даже с места не сдвинулся. Отряд успел не понял, когда со всех сторон начали сыпаться быстрые, ловкие мертвецы, которые взяли хозяина в кольцо ровно за секунду до выстрелов. Пули плотно шпиговали живой щит, трупы издавали животные, воющие звуки, их сильно трясло, но никто из них не убегал. Они молча впитывали в себя всё, надёжно укрыв того, кто позволил им жить даже после смерти.

— Какая интересная ситуация! — прокричал вдруг Хезер сквозь шум. — А теперь я покажу вам кое-что!

Мужчины лишь услышали за собой щелчок, даже обернуться не успели, как ещё подошедшие дохляки отрезали им все пути к отступлению. За военными встали трупы, одетые в такую же, как они, форму, держащие такие же автоматы. У одного отсутствовала голова, другой был насквозь проткнут арматурой в шею. Живые люди не смогли ничего сделать, когда по ним открыли беспощадный огонь. Раздавались яростные, полные боли крики, солдаты один за другим падали мёртвые, кровь обильно текла по земле, живой щит вокруг Хезера опять взвыл, ибо пули летели и в них тоже. Когда всё закончилось, Хезер вышел из своего «убежища» и встал напротив девушки, которую полностью изрешетили.

— Ой, как жалко, теперь тебе будет тяжелее ходить, — он покачнулся, приложив руку к губам, затем пошёл куда-то по дороге вверх. — Ну ладно, пойдём. Эй, — он обернулся, — вы тоже.

Солдаты, несколько минут назад пришедшие его убить, грузно поднялись на ноги, не выпуская автоматы из рук, и послушно направились вслед за Хезером. Обрушился ещё один дом, горящая деревянная стена упала на труп, который находился рядом, его охватило пламя, он громко, пронзительно закричал и начал кататься по земле, но это не помогло. Хезер кинул на эту картину короткий взгляд и пошёл дальше: печально терять члена армии, но ничего не поделать. Огонь был единственным смертельным орудием против этих послушных, исполнительных созданий.

***

Хезер не знал, как давно это началось. Кажется, пару дней назад? Или недели две? А, точно, это началось год назад! Нет, стойте...

«Я не помню».

«Я не знаю».

_«А «я» — это кто?»_

В его памяти уже давно всё перемешалось: собственные мысли, чужие мысли, свои переживания и чувства уже не отличались от эмоций, мольб и криков других. Он был собой, и в то же время был никем и всеми. Никто и подумать не мог, что Каслтаун скатится в самый настоящий ад всего лишь из-за одного человека. В тот мирный, как обычно дождливый день Хезер занимался на кладбище своими подопечными, а заодно приручал парочку новичков. Всё проходило довольно гладко, и он не обратил внимания на то, что эмоции мёртвых всё больше оставляли отпечатков в его душе, что они отравляли его изнутри, растекались по венам и проникали в мозг. В конце концов, Хезер заметил проблему, только когда его облили на улице холодной водой, потому что он душил совершенно незнакомого ему мужчину.

«Нет», — тревожно, истерично трещало в мозгах, — «Я не знаю его. Это... Это Филипп, он пытался меня...»

«Что-то не так».

_«Это не мои воспоминания»._

В итоге, Хезер всё чаще стал замечать, что узнаёт людей, которых раньше не знал, чувствует к ним злобу, любовь, симпатию, ненависть, раздражение — всё то, чего не чувствовал раньше. Как можно испытывать что-то такое к незнакомцу?

«Но ведь я знаю их».

«Или это не я?»

Сплетение чужих, инородных чувств медленно расползалось по телу, казалось, проникало в само существование. Чем дальше — тем всё больше Хезер не понимал, чьи эмоции испытывает, и испытывает ли он их вообще. Все люди вокруг казались такими знакомыми и чужими одновременно. Вскоре он прекратил различать лица. Затем — себя и голоса других в голове. Разум некроманта не смог справиться с нагрузкой, и в один день он просто засмеялся. Тем безумным, безудержным смехом, переходящим в громкий, болезненный, животный крик. Он был напуган, не понимал, что делать, он забыл, кто он и забыл, зачем он здесь. Самые разные слова и просьбы заполнили его голову, разрывали её изнутри, заставляя биться об стену и кричать, кричать, кричать.

Хезер не помнил, как убил на улице человека, потому что он — или она? — так хотели. Когда заглох один голос, его заменили тысячи других, эмоции складывались в один огромный, жужжащий комок, режущий без ножа и анестезии. Хезер просто следовал своим — или её? Или их? Или его? — желаниям и выполнял всё, лишь бы это закончилось. Он не помнил, как город превратился в одно сплошное алое пятно, вечно горящее, разрушенное и воющее. Около сотни местных жителей, в том числе и Эдди, местные власти успели эвакуировать с острова, остальные же стали ходячими трупами, марионетками в руках обезумевшего кукловода. Малочисленные боевые силы Мэна не смогли толком сделать ничего, кроме как изолировать Каслтаун, так, чтобы некромант не смог выйти из города. Они просили помощи у властей страны, но не получали ответов. Никому не хотелось разбираться с проблемой на Мэне, поскольку он не имел колоссального значения, поэтому правительство скрывало тот факт, что у них вышел из-под контроля некромант, они с улыбкой пускали пыль в глаза своих граждан, в надежде, что всё само разрешится. Хезер Хейн всё равно не сможет уйти с острова, так чего тратить на него время? Не легче ли подождать и писать в газетах о внезапной эпидемии, поразившей Мэн, из-за которой его и пришлось закрыть на, скажем так, неопределённое время. Остров бросили, как бросают ставших ненужными собак.

Осень сменилась весной, а затем летом. Хезер медленно, иногда с трудом удерживая равновесие, брёл под зелёными кронами, даже не думая о том, куда именно идёт. Всё равно куда, лишь бы не стоять на месте: голоса в таком случае начинают звучать слишком громко. На ярко-голубом небе приветливо сверкало солнце, совершенно не вписываясь в общую атмосферу мрака и отчаяния, накрывших некогда мирный и приветливый Каслтаун. Хезер что-то бормотал под нос, временами хихикая и спотыкаясь об ветки или камни в молодой траве. С деревьев за ним наблюдали отрубленные человеческие головы, которые он же и приказал расставить и развесить по всему городу, дабы знать, что и где происходит. Где-то вдали пробежал низенький силуэт ребёнка без руки. Хезер постоянно смотрел вниз, и даже не сразу заметил, что зелёный цвет под ногами вдруг сменился коричнево-чёрным.

— М-м-м?

Он поднял лохматую голову и не сразу узнал местность: вывернутые серые надгробия, разрытая земля, тут и там лежащие трупы, которые уже клевали вороны, сломанные гробы. В нескольких метрах от всего этого стоял небольшой домик, в котором были выбиты дверь и стёкла. Слабо виднелся разодранный диван. Внутри, кажется, был кто-то из дохляков, судя по доносящимся булькающим звукам. Хезер чуть нахмурился и замычал под нос. Что это? Такое знакомое. Будто он уже был здесь.

Ах, точно.

Хезер вздохнул. Кладбище, да. Кажется, он здесь работал когда-то. Когда? Чёрт знает. С силой встряхнув головой и промычав сквозь стиснутые зубы, он побрёл дальше, но в поле зрения попало нечто, что заставило его пьяно развернуться и направиться к нему. Хезер остановился около нетронутой могилы, засыпанной землёй. В более-менее чистых местах проглядывал светло-серый цвет и несколько трещин. Заляпанная надпись внизу гласила «Ит_н Д__ис». Почему она стоит здесь? Почему не разрыта? Почему мертвец, лежащий в ней, не служит с честью и достоинством своему господину? Хезер усмехнулся и опустился на корточки, положил руки на холодную землю и слегка закопался в неё кончиками пальцев. И больше ничего не смог сделать.

«М-м-м?»

В голове внезапно возникла пустота, словно некий барьер, запрещающий поднимать именно этот труп. Хезер замер с широко раскрытыми глазами, неторопливо склоняя голову набок, пока чёлка не легла на его бледное лицо, закрывая обзор. Его передёрнуло.

«Что такое?»

Он поднял глаза на измазанную грязью надпись, рукой очистил её и стал шептать буквы. Они выглядели так знакомо. Кто это?

— Ит... Вис... Ите... Дэс... — в памяти болезненно всплывали колкие, покрытые туманом воспоминания. — Итен Дэвис.

«Итен... Итен Дэвис», — повторял и повторял он негромко про себя.

_Алый закат. Вороны на голых, тёмных деревьях, высокий мужчина, смертельно белый, с горькой улыбкой и такими знакомыми оранжевыми глазами._

«Кто это? Кто-то дорогой мне?»

_Кто-то, такой родной, улыбается Хезеру, что-то говорит ему и гладит по голове. Это приятно._

**«Не помню».**

Лицо мужчины было скрыто помехами и голосами, они перебивали друг друга, накладывались слоями, мешая сосредоточиться. Хезер встряхнул головой, вновь что-то бормоча под нос. Он не знал, почему, но что-то не позволяло ему коснуться этой могилы, разрушить её и... Осквернить? Почему-то именно это слово шло на ум. Ещё немного посидев, пялясь в пустоту, Хезер оставил тщетные попытки и поднялся на ноги, убирая руки в карманы давно уже грязной куртки. Он несколько секунд смотрел вниз, словно кукла, из которой вынули батарейки, а затем, резко дёрнувшись и издав ненормальный смешок, зашагал нетвёрдой походкой куда-то к выходу из города.

Пора бы расширять свои границы.


End file.
